


John Wick Is A Man of Sheer Fucking Will

by blank__king



Category: John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromatic John, Asexual John, ENDGAME AND JOHN WICK SPOILERS, Everybody is Alive, F/M, Gay Stuff, Gay is a strong theme here so, Gen, M/M, QPP Helen, Sorry Not Sorry, but again i suck at writing so cross your toes mates, character tags will be added along the way, cuz u know e n d g a m e, dont @ me, i think thats it for now, idk how to tag, if characters are ooc IM SORRY i tried my best to keep them as they are in the movies, im my own beta we die like maggots, im not good at writing, john is de-aged slightly, medical things, nat and john have a past, starts off kind of slow but hey we gettin there, takes place begining of jw 3 and after endgame, the avengers tower is their homebase, will have fight scenes so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank__king/pseuds/blank__king
Summary: After John Wick is announced as excommunicado, he is instantly chased down by various bounty hunters. Injured, bloody, exhausted, and no where to go he somehow finds himself taking refuge at the Avengers compound. How? Read to find out;)





	1. What the hell?

John Wick was taking a stroll in the park after being officially announced excommunicado. He knew, realistically, that he should be halfway across the world in a deep dark hole away from the outside world yesterday, but here he was. In the middle of New York, in public, with a big red target on his head. John heard the phones ring, and felt the piercing gaze of money hungry hunters. He picked up the pace and soon found himself sprinting away from all his problems.

“Hn…” John wheezed. He leaned against a wall temporarily for support before hobbling away. He didn’t know where he was or who was currently chasing him. All he knew was that he was successfully shot three times, and had enough cuts, scratches, and bruises to make anybody cringe. John tossed a quick glance behind him and turned another corner. He vaguely recognized the people chasing him, they were from a local Japanese yakuza. They were trigger happy, flexible, skillful with a sword, and too energetic for his liking. The hairs at the back of his neck rose and he quickly turned around to be faced with a katana. John took advantage of the initial shock, and knocked the sword out of his opponents hands before picking up said blade and slashing the man. The stranger dodged by the skin of his teeth and whipped out a switchblade taking a swing at John. The famed assassin was too tired and injured to put up a aggressive fight, hence why he winced in pain at his new stab wound. John hissed and swung the blade in his blood soaked hands, fortunately getting the man in the shoulder. 

“Ah! Damn it!” the assassin growled. John took this chance and stabbed the man in the head with his blade, pulled the blade out, then proceeded to stab the Japanese man in the heart for good measure. John let the hunter fall over with the blade sticking out his torso before sidestepping the corpse and taking off once again. John limped painfully to find some kind of temporary safe haven. He heard angry shouts in the distance already disliking how close they are to finding him. John looked around trying to find somewhere to hideout, then his eyes landed on a tall building. His vision was blurry at best and it’s dark, so he didn’t get a good look at the buildings name. He didn’t care though as he hobbled towards the tower and opened the surprisingly unlocked door. He limped inside on the verge of collapse, when he heard a almost animalistic snarl behind him. John rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation, “I can’t get a moment's rest can I… “ he said struggling to stand up straight. 

John stood at his full height, barely managing to keep himself conscious, and made a ‘come here’ gesture. He had exactly one bullet left in his gun, and planned on using it to weaken his current opponent. John let himself be tackled and before he could get stabbed, he scrambled for a piece of broken glass. He was cut from holding the sharp glass, but managed to stab the man in the side. John took this moment to roll both of them over, and pinned the ninja down. He made a grab for his gun but before he could put his hand on the grip, the man below him put an immense amount of pressure on his already severe bullet wound. John growled, and shoved the pain inducing hand away before grabbing his gun and putting a bullet between the gangsters eyes. 

John sighed and let out a agony filled groan as he stood up. He got up and almost instantly fell over. He was extremely weak, lost a lot of blood, and already sore all over. Before more men follow him inside the mysterious building, he decided to take his chances and go to a higher floor in a attempt to heal up for a little bit. He staggered to the nearby elevator, and patiently waited for the the steel doors to open. The doors opened and he hobbled inside slightly relieved. That was until he heard loud, and very angry voices in the distance. He groaned and let his head fall against the elevator wall, “This is not happening.” He could already see them charging towards him, but luckily the elevators door closed right in their faces. John let out a small, haggard, sigh of relief. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer and found himself sliding down the wall and marinating in his own pool of blood. His head fell forward and before he could lose conscious he heard a voice. It sounded British but he could be wrong considering his state of mind. 

“Hello, Mr. Wick. I am Tony's’ AI Jarvis. What floor would you like to go to, sire?” Jarvis asked. John wasn’t thinking straight and he is not in the position to run nor question the talking elevator. He shifted, “Somewhere… safe… need rest… “ he mumbled already feeling himself drift off into the land of sleep. There was nothing for a little bit. No angry shouts of bloodthirsty bounty hunters, no sounds of the elevators machinery working(then again, he didn’t hear any noises to begin with), no weird British voices. Nothing. John would have been more cautious if he wasn’t so out of his mind, exhausted, and standing at death's door. He heard the sound of the British voice again, but was too disorientated to hear what it said. Then before the world went black he heard the calm voice of what he assumed was a doctor, and caught a glimpse of a mop of bright red hair. Then nothingness. 

 

Tony Stark was in the a deep sleep with his lovely wife, Pepper, in his arms when he heard the urgent voice of his favorite AI. “Sir! Sir! Wake up please, there is a man in the elevator in need of medical attention!” Tony groaned and simply shoved his face deeper into his comfy sheets, hoping that what Jarvis said was just a pigment of his imagination. Then he heard Jarvis exclaim another “Sir!” and he was up. “I’m up! I’m up! What is even going on at-” he paused to check the time “2:36 AM! This better be something along the lines of ‘the world is ending’ or I’ll really be pissy.” Tony said getting progressively more bitter by the second. “I’m sorry sir, but there is a man in your elevator with multiple life threatening wounds and is currently bleeding out. He needs immediate medical attention, sir.” Jarvis said managing to sound urgent. At those words Tony jumped from his bed, tossed on some pants, and rushed to his elevator. The sight before him made him shudder. The man in front of him was bruised, scratched up, bleeding, and probably had more wounds underneath the torn up and bloody suit. 

“Jarvis! Call the jolly green giant and tell him to bring appropriate medical supplies. And a stretcher. This guy will more than likely need to be transferred to the med-bay to treat a lot of these wounds.” Tony commanded suddenly very serious. He didn’t hear Jarvis again after his little speal. He also had a lot of questions surrounding how this stranger even got through the front doors, let alone his elevator. He would have to ask Jarvis later. Tony shook his head and decided to do something until Bruce gets to where he is. He approached the strange man and crouched next to him, already staining his sweats in blood. He pressed two fingers against his pulse and let out a sigh of relief at the slightly slow pulse. 

“Alive. Great. Let’s assess those injuries… “ He muttered to himself. Not long after tearing away Johns already torn blazer, did Bruce arrive with plenty of medical supplies. Bruce gasped when he saw John, “Oh my god… “. Tony swatted Bruce on the arm and made a sharp gesture to the bleeding man, “Get with the program brucie bear this man doesn’t have that much time before he dies in my fucking elevator.” Tony hissed. Bruce didn’t reply and simply started getting to work. Bruce then paused, “I think he is awake… “ he whispered. Tony was barely close enough to hear, but he managed to catch wind of what Bruce whispered. “What?” he said shocked. 

“He is conscious- hey! Sir, can you hear me? I’m Dr. Bruce Banner and I’m here to hel-” at that moment Bruce was interrupted by certain redheads appearance. “Hey boys, what is going on here?” Natasha asked approaching the elevator. She paused and stared at the bloodied man, blankly but obviously shocked. Well, as obvious as Natasha got with showing her emotions. Natasha crouched on the opposite side of John and brought a hand to Johns face a gently stroked his face, with a almost sad look. “Jardani?” she murmured tears welling up in her eyes. Natasha never cried, let alone show any form of emotion besides maybe irritation or indifference. So Bruce and Tony were both shocked out their minds when they saw this open display of emotion and affection on Natasha's face. While Tony was still shocked, Bruce quickly snapped out of it and decided to dwell on Natasha later. “Hey, Nat! He needs help. He has multiple gunshot wounds and a handful of stab wounds. Help me, help him. You can catch up with him once he is bandaged up and in a healthy state.” He stated sternly. Natasha looked away from John and nodded, already sliding back on her emotionless mask. Bruce gave her another weary look before gesturing to the stretcher he brought down. “Help me out. And Tony? Snap out of it!” he commanded giving Tony a light shove, before pulling over the stretcher. Natasha didn’t say a single word as she worked with Bruce to get John onto the stretcher. Natasha leaned down and whispered in Johns ear-

 

“You will be okay… stay strong, big brother.” 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. And Eye-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is treated for his injuries. Insert Nat, Clint, and John fluff.

Recap:

 

Natasha didn’t say a single word as she worked with Bruce to get John onto the stretcher. Natasha leaned down and whispered in Johns ear-

“You will be okay… stay strong, big brother.”

 

Chapter 2

 

Natasha held John's hand as Bruce pushed the stretcher to the med bay. Natasha had met John long ago when she was still trying to escape the ‘Red Room’ and trying to join S.H.I.E.L.D. At the time, John was still the feared loyal assassin for hire. She and John became close because he had risked everything to make sure she made it out the ‘Red Room’ alive. John had helped her, made her feel loved, cared for, and safe. Something she hasn’t felt before. She had grown to love him as a older brother, and god forbid, a friend. Natasha has since made it her mission to do what she could to help him, but a couple years ago he fell off the grid. John disappeared and wasn’t to be heard of again. John and Natasha always contacted each other once a month, but suddenly she couldn’t find him nor contact him. She had assumed John died somehow and moved on, so seeing her closest friend and brother alive and injured threw her off completely. She was shaken out her thoughts when Bruce stopped rolling the stretcher and started connecting John to machines. Bruce started by ripping Johns button up shirt and blazer, tossing them aside. 

“He has two bullet wounds, three stab wounds, a concussion, multiple bruises, two bruised ribs, and one broken rib. Nat, don’t take this the wrong way but it would help myself and John if you wait outside. Jarvis, call down some assistance please.” Bruce said brushing past Natasha.  
Natasha nodded and gave John's hand another squeeze before walking out the room. She stood outside the door and stared at the wall in a daze. She let her eyes close as the severity of everything and let a barely audible sigh leave her lips. Natasha still couldn’t believe her beloved Jardoni is here, alive, and just there. She wouldn’t be all that surprised if all this was just a vivid dream. Before she could drown in her own conflicting emotions, she heard what sounded like a stampede in the silence of the night. She opened her eyes and composed herself, letting her usual emotionless mask fall over her face. Steve, Clint, and Tony were jogging towards the room. Natasha pulled herself off of the wall and stood up straight, blocking the door. 

“Hey Nat! What’s going on? Tony said that there was a stranger dying? I am not sure… can you fill me in?” Steve asked obviously confused about the situation. Before Natasha could answer, Clint yawned rather dramatically. “I really don’t care about a half-dead stranger. Is this really so important Stark had to wake me up at the crack ass of dawn?” Clint hissed tossing a glare in Tony's direction. Tony raised his arms in mock surrender with a quip on the tip of his tongue, but Natasha interrupted swiftly. “Jarvis let a man being chased by gangsters up into the elevator and to our floor and said man is severely injured. Bruce is currently treating his wounds, Captain.” she said pausing to look at Clint. “And that ‘half-dead stranger’ is our mutual friend Jardoni, Clint.” she said softly. At this response Barton's eyes visibly widened.

“Jardoni? As in- impossible. Nat,-” he paused and stepped closer to Natasha. “I thought he was dead. We thought he was dead… ” he whispered letting his hand brush against hers. “Well, he is currently hanging on a very thin lifeline. We can talk to him once he is stable and awake.” she replied keeping her head down, attempting to keep the overwhelming amount of emotions at bay. Clint didn’t say anything as he held her hand and squeezed. Stark then huffed, “I’m sorry but uh who is he? How did he get in my tower? And how do you two know him? Last time I checked you guys didn’t have friends.” Tony asked gesturing to Natasha and Clint. Steve elbowed Tony and tossed a glare in his direction. “To answer your questions: I won’t tell you until he is awake, I don’t know anymore than you do, and that’s a long story that isn’t mine to share. Satisfied?” he said managing to stay calm. “No, but I’ll take it for now… damn.” Stark growled turning away from the assassin duo.  
Steve glanced at the clock, sighed, and took a seat on a nearby bench. He had so many questions and so many suspicions, but he figured if Natasha and Clint could trust the stranger he could at least wait to bombard them with questions. Natasha sashayed to a nearby seat, Clint following close behind her. She rested her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, simply waiting. Clint eyed his partner wearily before doing the same. 

Two hours passed before a exhausted Bruce opened the door and grabbed everyone's attention. “He… is stable. He isn’t conscious as of right now, but he should wake up sometime tomorrow. I think it’s best everybody gets some rest.” he said with a sigh. Natasha and Clint stood up at the same time and approached the room, “Me and Nat will stay with Jar- our friend.” Clint said leaving no room for argument. Before anybody could get a word in, he closed the door behind him. He heard the shuffling footsteps of his team and relaxed slightly. Clint turned around and pulled a chair over to Johns bedside, taking a seat opposite of Natasha. She was staring at Johns face, her one hand squeezing his, and the other gently brushing through his jaw length black hair. She leaned forward slightly, “Oh Jardoni, что с тобой случилось…*” she whispered feeling her eyes well up in unshed tears once more. Clint watched Natasha sadly. He is also close with John but not like Natasha, and he felt bad for her. He has never felt bad for Natasha until this very moment. Clint let a sigh escape his lips as he runs his thumb up and down Johns knuckles, his other hand squeezing a handful of his pajama pants. He frowned at Johns extensive injuries. He has never seen John look as weak as he looked now. John was always someone to be feared, someone who represented the word strong, John was supposed to look like his nickname, the ‘Baba Yaga’*. But now, John looks so tired, weak, and not strong. Clint knew John wouldn’t appreciate being pitied but he couldn’t help feeling bad for John. He closed his eyes, let his head fall forward, and rested his head against the hand that was holding Johns. Natasha and Clint sat in utter silence, sadness and confusion thick in the air, until Clint felt one of Johns fingers twitch. Clint lifted his head and sat up so quick, it’s a surprise he didn’t get some form of whiplash. 

“Nat! Natasha! His hand moved. I think he is awake!” He said leaning forward to examine Johns face. “Impossible. I think you’re just tired Clint. Bruce said he wouldn’t wake up till tomorrow.” she said eyeing Johns comatose state. She was just about to resume her previous activities when she heard a haggard gasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was in a dream. A nice, peaceful, loving dream. He was with his wife, his puppy, and Dog, having a nice afternoon picnic at the park. He was happy and at peace. He almost never wanted to wake up again. Almost. His dream self reached out to caress his wife's cheek, smiling. His wife leaned into his touch and beamed at him, “You must wake up John.” Helen said softly, still smiling. John looked at her confused, “What do you mean Helen, I’m awake. I’m here.” he said his smile shaking slightly. Helen then suddenly turned serious and gripped his face tightly with both her hands, “You must wake up! Wake up John! This isn’t real! Wake up! John!” she screeched, the grip on his face becoming painful. At this moment, everything went black and his eyes snapped open. His breathing was erratic for only a moment before he realized he was basically nose to nose with… Clinton?  
“W-What the hell?” John croaked. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS CHAPTER 2 TEE HEE! I hope this chapter is good haha
> 
> If this chapter is a little bad its cuz im jetlagged lol
> 
> Translations(*):  
> \- 'Baba Yaga' is Russian for the Boogeyman. John is given this nickname in the movies.  
> -что с тобой случилось'' is Russian for 'what has happen to you'. I made an error about Johns origins, and I apologize if I offended anybody with my inaccuracies. Luckily, someone corrected me in the comments>< The third movie identified John as Ruska Roma (Russian Romani) from Belarus. Romani are most commonly called Gypsies in English and are different than Romanians, and have their own language too, called Romani. Though since John was from Belarus he probably also spoke Russian as his mother tongue. thanks to Markiplier_Egos for correcting me) (I used google translate so im sorry if the trans is inaccurate;-;)
> 
> Please let me know if this is good! I may update again tomorrow if not tomorrow then Tuesday><  
> Anyway! If anybody has suggestions for pairings, plot line, or some advice for this story please let me know! I'm open to suggestions~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets wild uwu kind of a crack chapter but also lowkey d e e p

“W-What the hell?” John muttered, nose to nose with Clint. There was a long pregnant pause. Suddenly, Clint jumped back cursing in every language he knew and Natasha was fretting over him like a worried mother. The situation would’ve been humorous to John if he wasn’t feeling like he was ran over ten times over. 

“Jardoni… what the hell happened to you?” Natasha asked as Clint approached the bed once more. John flinched at the use of his real name, having not heard it for so long. He didn’t say anything for a bit, but then started to try and sit up. Much to Johns refusal, Clint helped him sit up properly. “I’m… fine. And let’s just say that a lot of people didn’t take me going excommunicado well.” he said groaning in pain. The room was silent once again for only a moment, “You… what!? You are excommunicado!? How in the fuck did you manage to do that!?” Clint screeched, while Natasha stood back glaring a giant hole in Johns forehead. John winced at the loudness of Clint's voice, “I may or may not have done ‘business’ in the Continental…” John said, letting his voice trail off. A loud ‘tch’ resounded in the room:

“Of course you did business in the Continental. Of course…” Clint hissed tossing his arms in the air in exasperation. Natasha just sighed, “That would explain the army of killers chasing you.” she said sitting back down in her chair. Clint did the same after doing his ‘bitch fit’ routine. John simply laid there taking the cursing, yelling, and scolding like a champ. “So now that you know about my situation, mind telling me where I’m at? This doesn’t look like a regular hospital and I vaguely remember limping into a building, not a hospital.” John questioned. Natasha stared John down before replying, “You’re in the Avengers Tower and are residing in the med bay.” John soaked that statement in. He, at first, had no idea what his close friend was talking about, but then it hit him like a bus. “Do you mean to say… I am in a tower filled with emotionally constipated superheroes, more than likely being watched by… what’s his name… Tory Stank? Whatever the hell?” he exclaimed slowly feeling his voice raise and become more tense. 

 

~~~~~’From Avengers Lounge~~~~~

“Did he just-” Tony started angrily, only to be interrupted by Bruce's’ wheezing and loud “He did! T-Tory S-S-Stank!” Bruce howled eventually falling off his love-seat, clutching his side. Tony blushed, “Bruce, shut your whore mouth!” This statement only made Bruce laugh impossibly harder. Tony huffed and tossed down his tablet on the couch, stomping away to his room where the lovely Pepper is waiting for him. “Fuck you, Banner! Fuck you!” he shouted leaving Bruce alone on the floor in his own drool.

~~~~~”Back to The Med Bay~~~~~

Clint snorted at the name John gave Tony, “Pfft, okay yeah it sounds bad when you say it like that, but if it makes you feel better you can trust me and Nat to not let you fall into the wrong hands.” He said barely concealing a giggle. Natasha felt her lips twitch at Tony's nickname, but otherwise kept silent, just occasionally giving John's hand a squeeze. “When you put it like that Clint, you make me sound like some ancient dangerous artifact.” He said with an irritated huff. Clint smirked, “Isn’t that exactly what you are, old man?” he said snorting at his own little joke. John glared at Clint, “First of all, I’m not that old I would be considered ancient. Secondly, you’re so immature Clint I can’t believe you.” he said feeling a fond smile creep up onto his features. Clint stood at his side and simply smiled dumbly. “Anyway, as lovely as it is to see you guys I will have to get going. It isn’t safe here for me, or any of you.” John said ripping out his IV, and attempting to stand up. Clint's smile quickly fell off his face, and Natasha's own little grin fell off her features as well. They were both quick to push John back down onto the bed. 

“Can’t you just stay? Please… we… thought you were dead for so long and we missed you a-and… you will be safe here. At l-least for the time being. Just… please don’t leave again.” Natasha whispered getting choked up again. Clint eyed Natasha sadly and turned to John, “Yeah… Stark may be a bit obnoxious, and maybe everybody residing in the tower is emotionally constipated, and yeah we all have so many problems, but you… can stay here. With us. Hell, maybe make some new friends. God knows we could use a good spirited, tough, stubborn, bastard like you.” He exclaimed letting some sarcasm drip at the end of his small speech. 

John leaned back into the pillow behind him, thinking. “Would it be good for me? Would I really be safe? Will I finally have some peace for the first time in a long time? I would be able to reconnect with Clint and Nat… but what if something happens to them because of my presence? They are capable of caring for themselves… Would the people already living here accept my presence in the Tower? John Wick doesn’t care for others opinions. But what if-… Would Helen want this for me? Would she?’ Johns thoughts ran wild for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only for a minute. Clint and Natasha watched the gears turn in their precious Jardonis head, and simply waited in the deafening silence. Clint and Natasha, especially Natasha, would do anything to keep John by her side, Her big brother. One of the few people she considered family, she finally had him back and she wasn’t going to let him go easily no matter what. Clint was a slightly different story. Clint had met John when he was still in the circus. Jardoni was on a job when he found fourteen year old Clint beaten half to death near a circus, with a sleek all black bow clutched to his chest. John had cared for Clint's wounds the best to his ability, and even helped him leave that god forsaken circus. After that, John and Clint have encountered on missions multiple times. They had a bond much like the bond Natasha had with John. Maybe not as deep, but a bond nonetheless. John adjusted his position on his bed and cleared his throat. 

 

“I’ll… stay.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, IM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE   
> The plan was to update on time but i got distracted and before i knew it, it has been over a week since my last update;-;  
> Anyway, here is chapter 3!!!! I hope its okay:') I sort of rushed but wbk   
> Also!! Since I failed you guys once before, ill update again with another chapter tomorrow!!! Maybe even a double chapter, who knows;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something I thought of and BOOM this was born. I hope you all like this! Constructive criticism is welcomed but keep in mind I'm a fairly new writer lol anYwAY if you guys have any ideas for this story don't be afraid to tell me in the comments! Oh and I will update this every few days!!! Thanks for reading:D


End file.
